Question: On Tuesday, Vanessa walked to a grocery store around noon and, after browsing for 6 minutes, decided to buy a potato for $2.22. Vanessa handed the salesperson $2.32 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the potato from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the potato = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Vanessa received $0.1 in change.